I Believe
by Himetsuka
Summary: Belum sempat aku bicara dia langsung memotong ucapanku dengan tegas./Sasuke menatap kembali wajahku yang tengah memperhatikan langit.../"Apanya yang lucu ?" .WARNING ! OOC,TYPO,GAJE...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**I Believe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov**

Hari ini aku menunggu seseorang yang spesial di hatiku. Dia bilang akan mengajakku melihat kembang api bersama malam ini. Kebetulan malam ini Desa Konoha sedang merayakan festival tahun baru. Aku mengenakan Yukata merah hati dengan rambut panjang ku yang kutata serta kuikat kesamping agar terkesan lebih rapi Jika dipikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan misi, begitu pula dia, tentu saja ini demi pemulihan Konoha akibat perang. Dan disini lah aku,duduk dibangku dimana kenangan lama ku bersarang, kenangan yang menyakitkanku dan membuatku terasa begitu tak berguna.

Malam itu…

**Flashback On**

"Jangan Pergi ! Jika kau pergi aku akan teriak." ujarku sambil menangis.

Lelaki itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Secepat kilat tanpa sadar dia telah berada dibalik punggungku. Dengan lembut dia ucapkan kata yang tak bisa ku mengerti.

"Sakura…Arigatou." ujarnya lembut.

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, untuk apa kata terimakasih yang dia berikan.

Semua mulai menggelap, mataku terasa berat dan aku terlelap dengan linangan air mata. Disaat kuterbangun hanya ada aku yang tak bisa mengehentikan kepergiannya dan hatiku yang mulai terasa hancur.

**Flashback Off**

Aku masih disini duduk diam sambil menunggu Si pembuat janji itu datang. Malam ini begitu dingin kulihat langit begitu bercahaya karena bintang.

"Cantik"Gumamku pelan.

Masih tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya, sekarang sudah lewat dari jam pertemuan yang dia janjikan. Waktu itu dia bilang akan ke sini jam 7 malam. Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, sekarang sudah lewat tiga jam aku menunggunya, dan pesta kembang apinya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku mulai takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Tuhan… Kumohon jaga dia" ucapku dalam hati sambil berusaha meyakinkan diri.

Memoriku kembali berputar ke masa lalu….

**Flashback On**

"Sakura Haruno! Kau milikku !" ujarnya datar.

"Etto, maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

Wajahku memerah bagaikan tomat, perkataannya tadi kurasa aku salah dengar. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Aku tak peduli, kau mau mengerti atau pasti mulai sekarang kau harus terus bersamaku, sampai kapanpun. Jangan pernah terlalu ramah dengan lelaki lain. Karena kau hanya milikku!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya bicara sebegitu panjangnya. Dan wajahnya, di wajahnya terlihat semburat merah.

"Apa dia malu?" Pikirku dalam hati.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa tau harus bilang apa.

"Oi,apa kau dengar?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku benar-benar tak percaya.

"Eeeeh?"

Aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali, jangan harap aku mau mengulanginya." Ungkapnya kesal.

Dia masih saja sama, egonya begitu tinggi, tak kusangka dia akan mengatakannya. Tapi aku tetap percaya kalau itu memang pernyataan cintanya. Aku tersenyum diselingi linangan air mata. Aku memeluknya, mungkin aku membasahi bajunya, tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi, aku terlalu bahagia saat ini. Dia mendekapku erat seolah tak mau melepaskanku.

"Arigatou Sakura,Aishiteru" dengan lembut ia tuturkan kata itu ditelingaku.

"Hiks…Um, Aishiteru mo" ujarku sambil terisak menahan tangis yang awalnya telah pecah.

**Flashback Off**

_**Tap..tap…tap..**_

Langkah kaki seseorang semakin terdengar dekat. Aku merasakannya, chakra itu pasti adalah miliknya.

Dia menghampiriku sambil berlari, terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit lelah akibat berlari dan berhenti tepat didepanku sambil menunduk dan memegang lututnya yang mungkin lelah karena berlari terburu-buru. Dan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa tau harus apa.

"Haaaaah..haaah..hah…Gomen" ujarnya sambil bermandikan keringat.

Aku terkejut dengan penuturannya, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia minta maaf.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja" ujarku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?!" ucapnya tinggi.

"Aku…"

Belum sempat aku bicara dia langsung memotong ucapanku dengan tegas.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! Menunggu disini selama berjam-jam. Jika aku tidak datang bagaimana?!" Teriaknya keras didepanku.

Suasana ditempat kami hening sejenak, dan akupun membuka suaraku lagi.

"Tak apa… Menunggu berapa lamapun juga tak apa. Karena aku percaya Sasuke-kun pasti akan datang." Ungkapku sambil tersenyum.

Ia menatapku seolah tak percaya, sorot matanya membuktikan perasaannya.

"Kau." Ia memelukku begitu erat serta kembali berujar. "Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar bodoh, aku mendapatkan misi dan baru pulang tadi, aku tau aku akan terlambat. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak mengajakmu melihat kembang api. Padahal aku sudah tau kalau aku mendapat misi panjang, sampai membuatmu menunggu seperti ini." Pelukannya semakin erat, tubuhnya gemetar seperti menahan emosi.

Aku membalas pelukannya, kuusap punggungnya berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak masalah akan hal ini.

"Daijoubu… Aku baik-baik saja."

_**Syuuuuut…Duar…duar…duar…**_

Suara kembang api menyadarkan kami untuk melepaskan pelukan ini. Dengan saling memandang langit dan bergandengan tangan. Aku dan Sasuke-kun memandang langit yang berwarna dan begitu terang akibat kembang api.

Sasuke menatap kembali wajahku yang tengah memperhatikan langit.

"Sakura." Ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya, mata onyxnya seolah membuatku terperangkap kedalamnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku… Sakura… Terimakasih… Karena selalu menungguku, dan memaafkanku. Terimakasih karena kau percaya padaku, terimakasih karena kau mengisi kekosongan hatiku, terimakasih karena kau terlahir didunia ini, dan terimakasih karena kau mau jadi milikku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura, selamanya. Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Aku melihatnya tak percaya, selang beberapa detik aku mencerna semua ungkapannya. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan tawa.

"Apanya yang lucu ?" Ujarnya menahan kesal.

"Hihiiii…Sasuke-kun menakutkan jika bicara seperti itu." Ungkapku sambil tertawa dengan memegang perut yang sudah tak tahan ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

"Berisik !" Dia menatapku kesal,karena terus tertawa sedari tadi.

"Gomen…Gomen.." Ujarku berusaha menenangkan tawaku.

"Neee… Sasuke-kun… Suka… Aku sangat suka Sasuke-kun, sekalipun Sasuke-kun membuatku menunggu selama mungkin, bahkan ratusan tahun aku akan tetap mencintai Sasuke-kun selamanya." Lanjutku lagi.

Mata Onyx itu melebar tak percaya,bahkan wajahnya terlihat semburat tipis berwarna merah.

Cup…

Secepat kilat ia mencium bibirku tanpa aba-aba, dengan lembut penuh perasaan kasih sayang yang sulit tergambarkan. Yang kulihat saat itu hanyalah mata yang terpejam. Selang beberapa menit ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Dasar. Aku lebih mencintaimu nona Sakura !"

"Aku…" Ucapku terputus.

Ia menggendongku ala brindal style dan bersiap melompat ke atap bangunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun?" wajahku memerah.

"Hukuman karena berani menertawakanku tadi."

Seringai tampan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, aku merasa meleleh di buatnya.

"Kyaaaaa…kita mau kemana?"

Ia membawaku melompat diatas atap, aku tak tau apa yang mau dilakukannya, dan aku hanya bisa diam di gendongannya. Setelah lama melompat ia berhenti ke sebuah rumah. Aku tau jelas ini rumah siapa. Uciha Sasuke, ini rumahnya. Perasaanku mulai tak tenang, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura menyeramkan di sekitarku.

"Bersiaplah menerima hukuman Sayang~" seringai genitnya terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Blussh..

Wajahku memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke-kun, dan akupun berakhir pingsan di gendongan Sasuke-kun sangking gugupnya. Kurasa aku punya kebiasaan baru seperti Hinata saat bertemu Naruto.

"Ku mohon jangan makan aku Sasuke-kun" teriak batinku tak karuan. Iblis tampan ini telah menangkapku,membuatku terus menunggunya dan semakin mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kasihku…**_

_**Perasaanku dipenuhi oleh dirimu…**_

_**Aku menunggumu karena aku percaya padamu…**_

_**Dan aku tau kau percaya padaku..**_

_**Tanpa kata-katamu..**_

_**Aku tau…**_

_**Kau percaya kalau aku masih menunggumu..**_

_**Bukti percayamu…**_

_**Kau datang menjemputku di detik waktu aku menunggumu…**_

_**Selamanya Kasihku…**_

_**Aku percaya padamu seperti kamu bersikap padaku…**_

_**Bukti cintaku padamu…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

_**Hai Minna ! Himetsuka datang lagi membawa Fict Gajenya kembali ^^  
Yang berkenan baca and Review ya !  
Arigatou Gozaimasu !**_


End file.
